Mobile computing devices have become important tools for personal, business, and social uses. As technological advancements have made the size of mobile computing devices smaller and increased their processing power, some mobile computing devices may be sized to be hand-held and/or worn by a user. Such user-worn mobile computing devices may be used to perform various functions such as, for example, monitoring biometrics of the wearer (e.g., a biometric feedback device), tracking physical activities of the wearer (e.g., a fitness tracker device), and/or tracking a location of the device (e.g., a Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation device). Accordingly, certain user-worn mobile computing devices may be configured to be worn on a specific location or worn around a particular body part of the user, such as a wrist of the user.
Typically, modern user-worn mobile computing devices are in continuous interaction with the user (e.g., constantly gathering sensor supplied data) such that there is no need to turn the device on or off. For user-directed interactions, the user-worn mobile computing devices may include one or more physical user interfacing devices, such as a display, buttons, etc. However, such physical user interfacing devices may be power and/or processor intensive and, under certain conditions, interacting with such physical user interfacing devices may be cumbersome for the wearer. Accordingly, such user-worn mobile computing devices may be additionally or alternatively configured to receive gesture input using data from various sensors of the user-worn mobile computing devices to detect specific gestures from the wearer.